


untitled

by georgiehensley



Category: Full House (US), Fuller House
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an early morning in the tanner-fuller home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> decided to jump on this bandwagon. personally, i ship dj/matt more, but i know there are a ton of dj/steve shippers out there, so. only real solution is: polyamory!
> 
> (and besides, with that steve/matt kiss, is it really so unexpected for us to ship this ot3?)

_beep! beep! beep! beep!_

at the sound of her alarm going off, dj groans, only turning over on her bed, snuggling up the slightest bit more beneath her covers.

“five more minutes, please.” she mumbles, voice muffled by the pillowcase that covers it. when the alarm continues to go off, she sighs, rolling over and hitting the snooze button, before deciding to shut it off altogether.

it’s in that moment that she realizes she’s alone in the bed, quick to sit up when it fully hits her. barely a moment later, she realizes that the shower had been running, only when she hears it shut off. soon, her boyfriend, matt, emerges from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

“oh, you’re up.” he comments when he sees dj sitting up, stepping closer to kiss her chastely. she winces at the smell of his still-there morning breath.

“you really need to learn to brush your teeth _before_  you shower.” she says, to which he smiles. “did i sleep in? usually you guys are here when i wake up. i had to shut the alarm off myself, this time around.” matt only smiles yet again.

“we thought we’d let you sleep in a little, for once.” he says. “besides, the boss says it’s okay.” he cutely taps on dj’s nose, to which she giggles softly.

“wait, what about the kids?” she says, the happy expression quickly falling from her face.

“don’t worry.” matt reassures her. “steve’s got that covered.”

~

“there. three lunches, all packed and ready to go.” steve says, just as he places the last of the food in the third brown paper bag. from where she sits at the counter, stephanie sighs wistfully.

“i don’t know what we would’ve done without you.” she says. steve chuckles.

“something tells me dj got stuck making all the lunches before i was around.” he says.

“you guess right.” stephanie says. steve smiles. just then, dj and matt come downstairs and reach the kitchen, and at the sight of one of her normal chores already being done, dj’s face lights up.

“aw, steve!” she says, stepping around the island to get to her boyfriend. “you’re the best.” she kisses him.

“anything for _my_  best girl.” steve says back, kissing her this time. “don’t you two have to get to work?”

“you’re sure you’ll be okay driving the kids to school?” dj asks.

“of course.” steve says. “i’ll be the typical annoying dad and make sure to say hi to all their friends when i pull the car up.” dj smiles fondly.

“he does have a point, though.” matt says. “let’s go!”

“alright, bye!” dj says, kissing steve a third time before following matt towards the door leading to the living room.

“what, no kiss from my best guy?” steve asks just before matt and dj can leave the room. fondly rolling his eyes, matt walks over to him, pulling the shorter man into a quick, chaste kiss.

“have a good day.” he says, before heading back towards dj.

“love you!” steve calls out to them as they step through the doorway.

“love you too!” the two call back in unison just as the door shuts behind them.

“you guys are too cute.” stephanie comments. steve smiles, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“thank you.”


End file.
